Heart of Ice
by hell machine
Summary: Ese frío corazón es mío. Regalo para Mizu-Kumi.


_¿Adivinen quien cumple años hoy, huh? ¡MIZU! ¡Feliz cumple, Mizu! ¡Ya eres un año más vieja! Nah, no es cierto. PERO SIEMPRE SERÁS MAYOR QUE YO... ¡A NO SER...! Vale, me calmo. En fin, que la pases super bien en tu cumple, **Laura** (si tu sabes mi nombre, tengo todo, todo el derecho del mundo a llamarte así, ¿cierto? ¿CIERTO?). He hecho como regalo lo que se me da mejor, pero por desgracia, no he podido hacerlo, umh, gracioso, así que me temo que es drama/angst (ademas de romance). SI NO TE GUSTA ME AVISAS Y YO TE HAGO UNO ARCHIMEGAGRACIOSO (?)._

_**Huh, ¡feliz cumple, Laura!**_

_**Advertencias:** y bueno, es triste, que se le va a hacer._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Mephiles, Amy Rose, menciones (c) **SEGA**_

_Mizu the Cat, mención de Mery, ¿Bruno? (c) **Mizu-Kumi**_

_Katy the Hedgehog (c) **katy light hedgehog**_

_Harriet the Hedgehog (c) **Moonlight as a Shadow**_

_Noah the Hedgehog (c) **Noah-chan Sakamaki**_

_Shiro the Fox (c) **Joey Russel**_

_Jade, mención de Leo, ¿Bruno? (c) **Me.**_

_**Nota: **lo siento si no aparecen TODOS los Oc's que sé que deberían aparecer. De todas formas, y por el tiempo totalmente obvio en el que estoy escribiendo, esto es como algo en honor a ellos._

* * *

_**Heart of Ice  
**__— hell machine_

* * *

Eran realmente pocas las veces que ellas se podían juntar sin tener que hacerlo por alguna razón específica. Cuando el mundo comenzó a desmoronarse —porque eso había empezado hace tiempo, en realidad. Pero el cambio era tan sutil que nadie se daba cuenta—, todo comenzó a cambiar, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido, sin dar tiempo a nadie para tratar de impedirlo.

GUN comenzó a tener demasiadas misiones, al igual que el Sonic Team. Los recursos naturales comenzaron a escasear, al mismo tiempo que el pánico estallaba en las grandes ciudades. La gente empezó a ocultarse, abandonando así las ciudades para distribuirse por todo Mobius. Y sin la civilización, las ciudades se empezaron a deteriorarse.

Y era por aquella razón que ella no hablaba con sus amigas de casi toda la vida desde hace un tiempo demasiado largo. Realmente estaba muy ocupada, como cualquier otro habitante de lo que alguna vez brilló como Mobius, y al tener habilidades especiales —que ahora escaseaban, para la preocupación de todos—, tenía algo así como más peso sobre sus pequeños hombros. Pero sabía que no debía rendirse por nada —porque la alarmante situación podría quebrar hasta la más dura de las corazas. Mas ella nunca había tenido una lo suficientemente fuerte— porque ella era necesaria. Y también quería vivir lo suficiente como para ver a Mobius brillar como tenía que haber sido siempre.

Activó el interruptor y aquel oscuro cuarto se iluminó para dejar mostrar una habitación de paredes oscuras y camas simples y sin frazada alguna. Aquella habitación sólo era un espacio donde se podía descansar cada vez que se podía —que era nunca, prácticamente— o tener una charla mental consigo mismo, averiguando la forma de poder aguantar las muertes sin quebrarse.

Su cabello castaño ya no era tan sedoso como antes —el cuidado del cabello era un lujo que pocas veces podían permitirse—, su ropa que alguna vez fue de colores alegres y con esa fresca esencia que siempre estaba impregnada en ella había sido sustituida por una camiseta de tirantes simple de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones holgados camuflados y unas botas negras que ya ni se molestaba en quitar el barro que parecía estar en todas partes cuando salía del fuerte que mantenía sus cabezas bajo techo. Esa felina, de ropajes oscuros y mirada vagamente esperanzada, ya no era lo que alguna vez había sido. Tal vez una parte de aquella felina, de nombre tan exótico, Mizu, había muerto cuando el mundo comenzó a morir también. Mas ella tenía la pequeña esperanza de que algo de lo que fue quedara en su interior, herida quizás, pero no muerta.

Suspiró al notar que la habitación estaba vacía. Nadie había venido aun. Pero ella quería creer que ellas vendrían para poder charlar como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todos eran felices. Y es que habían respondido sus mensajes, habían dicho que iban a hacer todo lo posible por asistir a aquella pequeña reunión—y posiblemente, desautorizada.

Mizu se sentó en aquellas incomodas camas y pasó una mano por su larga cabellera. Quiso sonreír al ver que eso no había cambiado, sin embargo, no quería aferrarse a eso. Miró el reloj de su comunicador de muñeca, todavía no había pasado la hora acordada, pero esta se acercaba rápido y Mizu estaba cansada de que sus esperanzas se rompiesen, por pequeñas que fueran. Y también tenía algo que decir, algo muy importante para ella, decidiendo por única vez ser egoísta y darse un pequeño lujo.

—¿Llegué demasiado tarde? —y cuando escuchó esa cansada voz no pudo evitar sobresaltarse porque hace mucho que no la escuchaba y eso realmente le molestaba.

Mizu se volteó rápidamente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y vio a Harriet apoyada en el marco de la puerta, su agotada sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro y Mizu sabía que estaba herida, porque ella estaba levemente encorvada y miles de raspones y cortes adornan la poca piel que el uniforme —que antes ella recordaba en GUN— dejaba a la vista.

—Oh Dios mió —porque ahora había muchos dioses y Chaos no era el único—. D-Deberías ir a la enfermería.

Harriet rió en voz baja y el movimiento de su boca hizo que el corte que cruzaba su marca de medialuna en la mejilla doliera un poco. —Son sólo cortes, Mizu. No hay nada que cierta felina con un collar mágico no pueda curar.

Una sonrisa empujó las comisuras de la boca de Mizu y esta hizo un ademán para que Harriet se acercara. La eriza de mirada bicolor le hizo caso y con movimientos pausados, logró acostarse en la cama que antes Mizu estaba usando como asiento. Esta comenzó a curar sus cortes soplando sobre su cristal para luego apoyarlos en las heridas de Harriet, aliviando así su malestar.

—¿No ha llegado nadie todavía? —preguntó Harriet, a pesar de saber que la habitación estaba vacía, sin contar a Mizu y a ella misma. Tal vez habían ido a buscar un café en la maquina que había unos pasillos después, en la dirección contraria a la que ella había venido.

—Nop, eres la primera —contestó Mizu alegremente, como pocas veces se lograba ver.

La eriza sonrió y cuando Mizu terminó de curarla se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y empezó a revisarse para notar que su piel estaba libre de cortes y magulladuras. Estaba tan perfecta como le gustaba a ella. Harriet tenía suerte de conocer a Mizu, porque si no fuera por ella, tendría la piel tan dañada y arrugada como una pasita.

—Bien, ¿por qué nos has llamado? —preguntó Harriet tranquilamente.

Mizu se retorció las manos contra su regazo y tragó con dificultad. —Yo…

—¡He llegado! —ambas féminas se dieron vuelta para ver a una agitada Amy Rose, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta y una mano en el pecho.

—¡Amy! —chilló Mizu con alegría, saltando a abrazarla. Realmente Mizu no esperaba que ella viniera, porque al morir los grandes héroes, ella había quedado al mando junto con Noah, y eso era demasiado importante como para andar vagueando por ahí todo el tiempo.

—¡Mizu! ¡Dios, tienes suerte de que yo sea Amy Rose! —se rió Amy, sentándose en la cama enfrente de la que ocupaban Harriet y Mizu—. Por poco no logró que Noah me dejara venir.

La sonrisa de Mizu flaqueó un poco. —Noah no podrá venir, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, Mizu —murmuró Amy sin sonreír—. Ella de verdad lo lamenta, pero ser parte de los Altos Mandos de la Resistencia es un trabajo pesado.

—No pasa nada —Mizu se obligó a sonreír—. Ya la iré a visitar yo, ¿alguien más vendrá?

—Bueno… —la eriza rosa colocó uno de sus dedos en su barbilla—, estoy casi segura de que Katy vendrá, y Jade, huh, de ella es muy difícil conseguir noticia alguna, lo sabes.

—Oh-oh, casi acertaste esa, Amy —escucharon una voz decir y las tres chicas se voltean para ver a Katy parada en el umbral de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo levemente—. Tenias que estar totalmente segura de que Katy iba a venir.

—Eh, que Amy Rose también puede equivocarse —rió Amy mientras Mizu se lanzó a abrazar a la recién llegada.

Katy sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo de Mizu. —Katy siempre cumple las promesas —levantó la vista y asintió hacia Harriet—. Hola, Harriet.

La eriza turquesa correspondió el saludo y miró a Mizu. —Bien, ahora dínoslo, ¿para qué nos has juntado?

—Umh, ¿no podemos esperar a Jade?

Y sobresaltando a todas, Katy estalló en carcajadas. —M-Mizu. Tu sabes… tu sabes que Jade siempre llega tarde.

—Tu confianza en mi me abruma, Kat —y cuando escucharon esa voz, Katy se paralizó y Mizu sonrió de forma burlona.

Y al igual que con Katy, todas se dieron vuelta para ver a una eriza azabache de ojos celestes pálidos parada en el umbral de la puerta. En su hombro derecho tenía una mochila oscura algo desgastada y, sujetado a su mano izquierda, había un niño de unos ocho o siete años de edad. Este era un erizo de pelaje negro, ojos color miel y un mechón de púas que tapaban su frente de un extraño color gris con tonos de morado.

Y cuando, como Jade lo esperaba, Mizu se lanzó a abrazarla, la eriza suspiró, rodando al mismo tiempo los ojos de forma vaga. —¿Por qué siempre me abrazas cada vez que me ves?

—Porque yo soy Mizu y tú eres Jade —dijo Mizu separándose de ella y mirando al niño que la de ojos pálidos traía consigo—. ¡Hola, Bruno!

—Hola, tía Mizu —respondió el pequeño, pareciendo confundido—. ¿Por qué estamos aquí, tía Jade? Dijiste que íbamos a las mazmorras.

Jade ignoró apropósito las miradas horrorizadas que sintió cuando el pequeño erizo dijo el lugar donde ella vigilaba a los prisioneros que las patrullas atrapaban cuando recorrían la ciudad por diversos motivos. —Porque tengo ganas, Bruno. Además ya te lo he explicado, iremos después.

Bruno gruñó algo en murmullos y, bajo la mirada contrariada de Jade y una divertida de Mizu, se zafó de la mano de Jade para aferrarse a una divertida eriza turquesa. —¿Has visto que mala es la tía Jade, tía Harriet?

Jade rodó los ojos, al mismo tiempo que ella y Mizu se sentaban en una de las camas. Harriet rió. —Tienes razón, Bruno. Ella es malvada.

—Bien, bien. Ya entendí —suspiró Jade para buscar algo en su mochila, que terminó siendo un paquete envuelto en un papel celeste metalizado que pocas veces se veía y luego entregándoselo a Mizu, quien recibió el paquete confundida—. Feliz cumpleaños, Mizu.

Eran pocos los segundos antes de que la habitación explotara en un sonoro: —¡¿Qué?!

Y al ver que Mizu también era una de las que gritaba, Jade enarcó una ceja. —No me digas que has olvidado tu cumpleaños.

—¿C-Cumpleaños? —tartamudeó Mizu.

—¡Oh por Dios! —chilló Amy, sacudiendo los brazos—. ¡Soy una pésima amiga! ¡Me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños, Mizu!

—Realmente eso no importa mucho, Amy —dijo Katy más tranquila que ella, pero sin dejar de afectarle la situación. Katy sonrió cuando Bruno se acercó a ella para sentarse en su regazo—. Lo más terrible de la situación es que la misma cumpleañera se olvidara del día en que cumple un año más de vida.

—Umh, debí haberlo olvidado —rió un poco demasiado fuerte Mizu—. Realmente es poco el tiempo que tengo para pensar que fecha es.

—Prometo regalarte algo, Mizu —se apresuró a decir Harriet con voz tenebrosa—. No tengo nada encima ahorita mismo.

—No importa —murmuró Mizu con nerviosismo, bajando la vista hacia el paquete que le había entregado Jade—. ¿Es para mí?

Jade rodó los ojos. —No, es para Rose. Por eso te lo entregué a ti —luego sonrió irónicamente—. Que es para ti. Venga, ábrelo.

La felina dejó mostrar una brillante sonrisa y se apresuró a desgarrar el brillante papel metalizado que envolvía al regalo. El paquete era aplanado y no muy grande. Y terminó siendo, como era demasiado obvio, una pintura —seguramente hecha por Jade— de ella junto a todos sus amigos. Y los ojos de Mizu se cristalizaron al ver a muchos de sus amigos que ya no estaban con ellos que la veían desde la pintura enmarcada con una sincera sonrisa.

—Oh, J-Jade, no tenías…

Jade frunció el ceño al verla a punto de llorar. —¿Qué, no te gusta?

Mizu rió, haciendo que las lagrimas escapasen sin control de sus ojos, sintiendo las miradas de preocupación sobre ella. Habían pasando cuatro años y Jade seguía sin entender las emociones. —N-No… ¡no quería decir eso! ¡Claro me encanta! ¡Es solo que…!

Y cuando Mizu volvió a abrazarla, Jade se sobresaltó levemente. —… gracias.

Jade sonrió, estando todavía algo confundida. —No hay de que.

Cuando Mizu se separó de ella, dejó la pintura a un lado y empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Amy preocupada.

—S-Sí. No pasa nada —sonrió Mizu con los ojos—. ¿Cómo sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños?

Jade se encogió de hombros. —He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, en realidad —y luego, bajo las miradas asustadas de todas las féminas, un violento ataque de tos atacó a Jade, haciendo que esta se encorvase levemente con una mano en el pecho y una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Dios. Jade, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harriet.

Jade no contestó enseguida. —E-Estoy… estoy bien —y pronunció esas dos palabras con voz rasposa, seguramente al daño hecho en su garganta.

—¿Tía Jade? —la voz de Bruno al preguntar eso fue pequeña. Y Mizu pudo ver como el cuerpo de Jade se tensaba—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—N-No, no me pasa… nada —aunque su voz seguía estando rasposa, se volteó hacia Mizu, en un intento para fingir que nada había pasado—. ¿Por qué nos juntaste, Mizu?

Y Mizu decidió que le seguiría la corriente. Fingió una sonrisa, aunque todavía estaba al tanto de lo que le había pasado a Jade. —Yo solo… —suspiró, tomando coraje—, es que… hace mucho que no hablamos, lo saben, y sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedir que nos juntemos para hacer algo que no nos sirve de nada _y no me importa_, porque las extraño, chicas. Y perdónenme por hacerlas venir aquí sin razón alguna.

Mientras Mizu esperaba las reprimendas de sus amigas, estas se miraron entre si, distintas muecas adornando sus rostros. Harriet rió levemente, sorprendiendo a la felina. —No me importa —las demás asintieron, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con ella—. Mizu, te extrañamos también, lo sabes, y creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que no me importa que nos hayas juntado por nada. Al fin y al cabo, alguna de nosotras también lo hubiera hecho. Y fuiste la primera, gracias por eso.

Mizu sonrió, haciendo que sintiera un ardor detrás de los ojos, pero no quería llorar, aunque las lágrimas que salieran fueran de felicidad.

Katy se levantó, llevando consigo a Bruno —quien tenía la mirada perdida por lo que le había pasado a su única tía biológica— y se sentó junto a ella para frotar su espalda. —Ahora, estoy segura que nos tienes algo muy, muy importante que decir, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Mizu tomó aire. —Chicas… —una pausa—, creo… creo que estoy enamorada.

La habitación volvió a estallas en chillidos alegres. Y mientras Bruno se sobresaltaba, saliendo de su ensoñación, Jade deseó que no hubiera nadie alrededor de la habitación, para escuchar los ruidos que no deberían provenir de ninguna parte.

—A ver, dime, dime, ¿quien es el afortunado? —preguntó Amy con entusiasmo cuando todo el griterío había acabado.

Mizu rió nerviosa. —E-En realidad no debería decirlo.

—Oh, un chico misterioso —picó Katy, haciendo que Mizu se sonrojase. Pero luego, frunció el ceño levemente, poniendo seriedad al asunto—. Pero, Mizu, de verdad. El es… bueno, ¿parte de la Resistencia o no?

—El no es de ningún bando, Katy —dijo la felina con firmeza—. Pero te aseguro que el no es del otro bando.

Katy suspiró. —Bueno, eso significa que lo has conocido mientras estabas de misión, ¿no? —Mizu asintió, de verdad era muy obvio—. Así que sólo, ten cuidado, ¿vale?

Mizu dejó mostrar una firme sonrisa. —No te preocupes, Katy. Te vuelvo a asegurar que todo está bien.

Y mientras Mizu se perdía entre las risas y alegres conversaciones que hacía mucho que no tenía con sus amigas, olvidó lo de Jade, olvidó las muertes, que el mundo estaba en una guerra muy peligrosa.

Mientras Mizu disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigas, sintió, por primera vez en mucho—demasiado tiempo, que todo estaba bien.

_**·.·**_

No fue mucho tiempo después, cuando Mizu pensó que las cosas ya no estaban bien, que todo en su pequeño y frágil mundo —o lo que quedaba de el— se había roto en miles de pedazos, pedazos que ella ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes para volver a armar.

Fue cuando Shiro —que alguna vez fue un educado pervertido. Pero ya no, porque ese Shiro había muerto, como todos los demás—, trajo a rastras a un malherido erizo azabache al fuerte que los mantenía ocultos del mundo. Un erizo que tenía las vetas azules pálidos y los ojos verdes en cambio de rojos. Un erizo que ella conocía muy bien.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Noah imponentemente. Los años la habían cambiado. De humanidad quedaba poco en ella, quien solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: _sobrevivir_.

—Lo encontré por ahí —se encogió de hombros Shiro—. En el pasado fue un enemigo potente, ¿no? —Noah asintió, mirando con furia al semiconsciente erizo negro—. Decidí traerlo, por las dudas.

—Hn. ¿Lograste sacarle información alguna, Shiro? —preguntó Noah, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenía la velocidad de Sonic y Shadow, ¿o no? —Noah se encogió levemente al escuchar la mención de quien había sido su amor—. Era preguntarle o traerlo aquí.

—Como sea. Llévalo con Jade. Ella se hará cargo de el ahora en adelante.

Shiro asintió vagamente y se agachó para agarrar al erizo del hombro de su oscura chaqueta. Luego comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia los pisos inferiores.

Noah suspiró, cuando ya Shiro no estaba presente, y se volteó para encontrar a una paralizada Mizu. —¿Pasa algo?

—N-No —Noah la miró extrañada—. Digo, estoy bien.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Huh?

—Nada, Mizu —suspiró Noah quedamente—. Solo te advierto una cosa —Mizu la observó sin comprender—: no intentes acercarte a ese hijo de puta. Sabes tanto como yo que ya mató a Sonic una vez. Y que poco le podría haber costado hacerlo de nuevo.

Noah se fue. Pero lo que había dicho, era como un balde de agua helada sobre Mizu.

_**·.·**_

Jade estaba tosiendo. De nuevo.

—_Así que… ¿cuánto es qué te queda de vida?_

Tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos y morderse el labio hasta hacerse sangre para evitar chillar con horror.

—_Usted es doctor, ¿cierto? _—una pausa. Mizu no pudo comprender porqué ella estaba hablando con Eggman—. _¿Cuánto cree que me queda de vida?_

—_No soy ese tipo de doctor. Pero sé que llevas fumando mucho tiempo. No me sorprendería que no llegaras a vivir veinte años más._

No…

—_Pero… _—continuó hablando Eggman. Los oídos de Mizu de agudizaron sin su permiso—, _eso es mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?_

—_Hmp. El suficiente_.

Basta.

Mizu entró a la sala de calabozos con paso firme, mientras por dentro ella se rompía una vez más. Jade estaba sentada enfrente de unos barrotes, el doctor Eggman del otro lado de estos, y entre medio de ellos, del lado de Jade, había una pequeña mesa de ajedrez, el cual ellos estaban jugando.

Eggman la miró con sorpresa. Aún llevaba consigo esos lentes redondos, mas su ropa era distinta y su bigote se llenaba poco a poco de canas. Jade no se volteó, tampoco le importaba a Mizu, porque ya sabía que Jade sabía que ella los estaba escuchando.

—¿Te estás muriendo? —preguntó Mizu con firmeza, mas sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no quería derramar.

Jade no se volteó a verla, ni dio señales de haberla escuchado, sólo se limitó a mover una de las piezas del juego. Mizu se sonrojó furiosa, ella la estaba ignorando. —Su turno, doctor.

—¡Responde! —chilló con la voz rota—. ¡¿Te estás muriendo?!

Su voz fue pequeña y débil. _Resignada_. —… sí.

Mizu bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No iba a llorar, no lo haría. —¿Y no pensabas decírnoslo?

—… no.

—¿Por qué?

El ruido de una de las piezas cayendo fue lo único que se escuchó. Jade colocó sus manos sobre su regazo al ver que el temblor de sus manos había hecho que tirara la pieza. —No quiero que ni Bruno ni Mery se enteren. Soy lo único que les queda de Leo.

Mizu tragó con dificultad. —Por.. por eso es que ya no vienes a entrenar, ¿cierto?

Jade se volteó para mirarla con desdén. —¿A qué has venido, Mizu?

Ella trastabilló hacia atrás. Era la primera vez que Jade la trataba así. —Responde.

Jade suspiró. —Ya no se me permite hacerlo. Y si quieres verlo, está en el piso de abajo, puerta siete. La combinación es dos-tres-siete.

Mizu se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Y después de cuatro años, todavía se preguntaba como podía leerla como a un libro abierto. Pero decidió no preguntar.

Se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de la eriza que no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en ella, para decirle que sus años de vida estaban contados.

_**·.·**_

El oscuro erizo estaba en la pared contraría a la puerta, apoyado en la misma, sentado en el suelo, sumido en la oscuridad. Y Mizu no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse parada delante de la puerta de metal cerrada. Sus ojos tardaron sólo unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que la lastimera iluminación le brindaba. Y pudo verlo, lleno de vendas manchadas de sangre, sus ojos jade apagados. Mizu se descubrió a si misma como punto de mira de esos ojos que siempre lograban incomodarla, ojos que lograban que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—Mizu —murmuró el erizo, su voz tan parecida y aterciopelada a la de Shadow, pero tan distinta a la vez.

—Mephiles —suspiró Mizu en voz baja, su voz débil, demasiado—. Prometiste que nunca te acercarías al fuerte.

Mephiles dejó mostrar una sonrisa irónica, sus dientes blancos, una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente al levantarse ayudándose con la pared. Llevó una de sus manos enguantanadas hacia su costado, donde un parche hecho de vendas particularmente grande se iba tiñendo rápidamente de color carmín, y con pasos lentos y calculados, empezó a acercarse a ella.

Cualquier persona racional se hubiera puesto en guardia al ver a Mephiles, único ser viviente en haber logrado matar a Sonic una vez, acercarse a ella. Pero Mizu no era el caso. Ella se quedó en su lugar, teniendo la necesidad de apartar la mirada de el. No lo hizo.

—Ese zorro estúpido fue quien me encontró. Yo no estaba cerca de este lugar —Mizu dejó de respirar cuando Mephiles, quien se había acercado demasiado, apoyó su frente en su hombro, encorvándose levemente, moviendo sus manos hasta que estas abrazaron su fina cintura de forma floja—. Hace mucho que no te veía, _Mi-zu_.

La felina ahogó un sollozo. Sabía muy bien que el no se había dejado atrapar sólo para verla, Mephiles no era así. Mas le sorprendió cuando el levantó la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Dime.

_Dime_.

Mizu nunca había sido buena aguantando las lágrimas. —Todo está muy mal, Mephiles.

Mephiles llevó sus dedos hacía su barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. —¿Qué sucede?

—Perdí a demasiadas personas ya. Estoy cansada de eso —sollozó suavemente la felina de ojos azules.

Mephiles siguió mirándola —como antes, como lo hacía siempre—. Y Mizu se rompió.

—_Nos vamos a morir todos, Mephiles. No vamos a sobrevivir a esto_.

La controlada mascara de Mephiles se rompió al escuchar esas palabras de quien nunca esperaba escucharlas. Y bajó la sorpresa de Mizu, el la envolvió entre sus brazos, hundiendo una de sus manos en su largo cabello. Y Mizu no puede evitar sentir su aroma. Pino, tierra, sangre, hombre.

_Mephiles_.

—Mizu tonta. Sabes que te lo prometí —y es lo que Mizu amaba de Mephiles. Su habilidad para romper y reconstruir momentos de un segundo al otro.

Sabía que el nunca se lo diría, pero eso no evitaba que ella se preguntase cuanto le costaba asegurarle que el siempre la protegería, que nunca iba a permitir que alguien le hiciese daño.

Y fue una gran sorpresa sentir sus agrietados y fríos labios sobre los de ella. Mephiles abrazó con leve fuerza su cintura, obligándola a ponerse de puntitas de pie, y mordió su suave y frió labio inferior, haciendo que ella abriese la boca, para luego colar su lengua en su tibia cavidad.

Mizu se sonrojó y enredó sus finos brazos en su cuello, en un intento por acercarle más a ella. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió sus manos sobre sus muslos, obligándola a enredar sus esbeltas piernas en la cadera del erizo.

Fue cuando, al ser seres vivientes, el oxigeno comenzó a escasear, fueron obligados a separar sus bocas, mas todavía estaban unidos por un filo hilito de saliva levemente coloreada de rojo.

Y Mizu sintió que ese beso prometía más. Sintió que ella podía estar segura entre los brazos de ese erizo. Sintió que no era culpable de que Sonic y los demás héroes estén muertos.

Ese beso hizo olvidar a Mizu el estado en el que todos se encontraban, que el mundo estaba roto, que muchas personas habían perdido la vida, que Jade se estaba muriendo.

Y mientras volvían a unir sus labios en un hambriento beso, Mizu pensó que todavía quedaba una pequeña esperanza.

Para ella.

Para el mundo.

_Para ellos_.

(—Te protegeré con mi vida, Mizu.)


End file.
